


Forgiveness

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Series: The Seconds In Command [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Frances is just here to have a good time, Gay, Georges will fix this, M/M, Multi, Theo is emotional pregnant teen who recorded everything, Todd drinks when hes upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd is drinking and upset. Georges is upset but wants to help Todd. </p><p>Theo records it all<br/>Frances is just here to have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeroesNever_Lag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNever_Lag/gifts).



Georges really didn’t like being see in a bar like this. Bars weren’t always the best places to go to, they scared him anytime he went in one, but this was the place Todd could be found and if that was so then maybe he could get his forgiveness. Even if it is some place as scary as so.   
Sure enough, there Todd was with Frances. The two teens drinking their cares away. Todd seemingly upset and Frances as playful as her father is when drunk. Frances was spinning about in her bar stool, causing Georges to lightly laugh. When hearing the laugh Todd instantly got up and turned around to see the other two.    
  
“G-Georges what-” He stumbled off his stool and nearly fell to the ground, “Wh-why are you here? You said you didn’t want me near you.”   
  
Georges shook his head lightly and slowly walked over to Todd, “Payne Todd that is not at all what I said.” He took the other’s hands, “I said that I wasn’t sure. That I am confused and upset, but not that I didn’t want you around or didn’t love you. I love you more than the world Todd. You are the one for me, I can see it, but if you continue to hurt my friends...hurt me...then I don’t know if I can really handle you.” Todd opened his mouth to protest, Georges pressing a finger on his lips and shaking his head, “However. You and I both know that’s not true, I can handle you, I’m just overly emotional and you’re just overly emotional. If we can learn to communicate better, than maybe,  _ maybe  _ our relationship can work out okay?” He smiled.   
  
Todd stood and stared at the other in confusion, shaking his head slightly and nodding in agreement, “Alright. I think I can handle that...a start over...trying to communicate better.”   
  
Georges grinned and kiss the other lightly on the lips, “Lets get you home yes? And maybe Frances and Theo. Frances looks a little more than buzzed and Theo...well she seems to be sobbing.”   
  
Todd nodded and took the others hand, the four friends leaving the bar and making sure they each got to the places they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and quick just as the next couple of little things like this will be  
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> I, Philip Hamilhoop, will go back and edit things later.


End file.
